


Rosslyn

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Finally Josh asks out Donna after he learns an important detail.





	Rosslyn

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Kismet: Rosslyn**

**by:** MeganFitz 

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance Comedy  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, I wish they were, but they aren't. Sniff Sniff  
**Summary:** Finally Josh asks out Donna after he learns an important detail.  
**Author's Note:** This is an Alterative Universe story, (I've never written one before) The whole series takes place during the first and a little into the second session. Keep in mind its an AU so not everything will be perfect. 

So here it is the chapter you've been waiting for. I know you have, I can feel it. This chapter takes place during, "What Kind of Day Has it Been." Tell me are going getting that sense of dread in your stomach? Are you? I am and I wrote it! Oh, for the sake of the joke, please suspend reality long enough to believe that Josh doesn't know the chain of command. 

It is easy to be in awe of the complexity of life, not living life, but being alive. No matter if you believe human's humble beginnings came from advanced water molecules, apes, or clay, everyone can agree; we've as a collective whole have come far. Humans have reached space, created art that has survived the ages and the single most important invention of all time: Tivo. None of these advances would be possible if it weren't for the human brain. This muscle is a remarkable thing. The brain creates reality and there is nothing more amazing then that. However, sometimes, the brain can be wrong. The police often find witness accounts of crime to be incorrect because the human mind has altered reality. Sometimes it is one tiny piece of information that an entire reality can be shaped. The sky is blue. Murder is bad. Josh Lyman is everyone's boss, including Donna Moss. Most of the time the information that forms reality is correct, yet in Josh Lyman's case he is about to learn, he's wrong. The ramification will be mind blowing. 

The humidity was lung crushing and the streets were smelly. Josh had a ton of work on his desk, meetings with people he hated and he couldn't be happier. Life was beginning to come together, he had exactly two month until October 10th and he was going to figure something out or die trying. 

He walked into his office to find a plate of bagels and muffins decoration his desk. The note on top read: 

For all your victories, small and grand, the finest bagels and muffins in the land. 

-Love Donna 

He smiled at the note more then the breakfast platter. He was still grinning when Sam walked past his office and bellowed like a little girl, "BAGELS!" Sam helped himself to an everything bagel. 

"Where did these come from?" 

"Donna." 

"Did you to kiss and make up." 

Josh glared at Sam from the top of his note, "we made up." 

"No kiss, loser." Sam frowned. 

"Thanks." Toby and Danny entered the office to get breakfast as well. 

Josh barely noticed them; he was still rereading the note. 

"Are these from Donna?" Danny asked. 

"Yeah," Sam responded. 

"Did they make up?" 

"Yeah, but no kiss," Sam pouted 

"Loser," Danny nodded. 

Josh started to rub his face, "Damn, I wish this wasn't going to be a story." 

Danny eyed him, "what, breakfast? The news is never that slow." 

"No, Donna and I, if we, you know, started to date or something." Josh made circular waves of his hand. 

"You and Donna, that wouldn't be a story. Why would that be a story?" 

Josh looked up from his hands, "because I'm her boss." 

Toby rolled his eyes, "no you're not." 

Nothing in Josh's body could move. "What?" This in case anyone was wondering was the moment reality clasped and exploded in Josh's mind. 

"You are NOT Donna's boss. I am," Toby restated. 

"Toby, I'm everyone boss. I'm DEPUTY CHIEF OF STAFF." 

"You aren't my boss." 

"Sure, I am." 

Sam and Danny exchanged glances then Sam asked, "Josh did you even read the chain of command paper. It was the first memo we got on the first day we moved in here." 

"No I was helping you find your office. So I am really not Toby's boss." This is the second time reality exploded, Josh lived his life knowing that there were five people more important then he was, Leo, Hoynes, the President, and the two women who controlled the President: Mrs. Landingham and Abby. 

"No." 

"So I am not CJ's boss." 

"No." 

"So I'm not DONNA'S Boss!" 

"No." 

"I have to go double check this." Josh ran out of his office to Leo. 

"What a dumb ass." Danny rolled his eyes. 

Josh sprinted down the hallway, forgoing all rules and decorum. "Margaret is he in there?" 

"Yes but." 

Josh threw open the door. "Leo, am I Toby's boss?" 

"Damn it Josh, I am in middle of something here." Leo pointed to Vice President Hoynes. 

"Hello, Mr. Vice President, there are bagels in my office if you want any. Leo can you answer the question?" 

"No, I'm Toby's boss. You were never his boss." 

"Seriously, because I always assumed I was. So that means I'm not CJ's boss or more importantly Donna's boss." 

"Josh, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but no, you are either of those woman's bosses. But it wouldn't matter with Donna anyway; she's getting a promotion today." 

"What?" 

"Either Deputy Press Secretary." 

"That's not a real job." Josh frown. 

"Mandy's old job." 

"Mandy has a job." 

"No, she's quitting at the oppositional report; we felt it best for her to step down. Abby wants a new Press Secretary too and John wanted to make Donna an offer as well." 

"How long has this been in motion?" 

"About a week now." 

"So it wouldn't look like she's getting this promotion because of me." 

The Vice President rolled huffed, "gee I was wondering how we were all fitting in here with your gigantic ego Josh." 

"Donna has proven her skills and merits. She's out grown her job with CJ. Can you image if she was an assistant forever? What a waste." 

"So if Donna and I were to say, start to um see each other in a non work related function." 

"Josh, I'm not her father, you don't have to ask my permission to ask Donna out on a date," Leo smiled. 

Josh's eye brows were on his forehead now, dimple and smile in full force, "Leo, I um have to go." He stood up and started to walk backwards to the door. 

Leo's face became gravely serious, "you hurt her again and there are about fifteen agents who will kick your ass though." 

"Thanks, Leo." Josh ran into the door on his way out. 

He needed a plan, once it was formulated he grabbed a muffin from the platter, the other men were still eating breakfast in his office and headed over to Donna's desk. 

"Hi." He said too loudly and it made her jump. He sat on her desk with his back to CJ. 

"Hi, yourself." 

"Um, so this wonderful person brought me breakfast this morning and it's safe to say she might not have brought any for herself. So I present to you the finest cinnamon muffin in all the land." 

She smiled brightly, "Thanks, you want to spilt it." He nodded, and she ripped the top of the muffin off and starts to eat it handing him the stump. 

"But that's the best part." Josh whined. 

"Is there some other reason for you being here? Because I have work to do." 

"Yes, what do you know about dinner?" 

"It's a customary meal eaten at night; normally the events of the day are discussed," She rattled off but looked at him confused. 

"It is also the traditional meal for a date, and I think we should eat dinner." His dimples and smile smirk were unbearable for Donna. 

"Are you asking me out?" A grin crossed Donna's face and her stomach started to tingle. 

Almost not believing this was happening. CJ looked up from her papers and stared intently at the new couple. 

"Why yes, Donna I am." 

"About freaking time." 

"Well, if you are going to have an attitude about it." Josh frowned. 

"What changed? A few days ago you were convinced it would never happen." 

Josh rubbed his neck embarrassed, "Um, did you know I wasn't your boss." 

"Yeah." 

"Next time that's information I am going to need." 

Donna looked as if she might kill him with his own hands but he distracted her, "So tonight, dinner… Oh crap." Josh smacked the desk, "I've got that Newseum thing tonight in Rosslyn. Hey are you going to that?" 

Donna glanced over to CJ who was nodding so hard that her head might fall off. "Um, yes I am." 

"Great we can take the motorcade there and leave after the event." 

"We can take the metro back to DC or we can eat in Rosslyn." 

"The Metro?" Josh started to whine. 

"Well yeah. Everything is near a metro station, restaurant, office buildings, and homes." Donna smiled. 

"Right, so I'll see you after the event," 

"Right." 

Josh stood up, "It's our first date." 

She smiled back. "No, Josh's we've been on tons of first dates already." 

When Josh had left Donna walked into CJ's office, "So I guess I am going to the Newsuem tonight?" 

"You are now. You can take my place, I'll stay back, Come on we have a meeting with Leo." Donna was still gitty over Josh she tripped into the wall. CJ stared at her with a mixture of horror and laughter. Neither woman said anything. 

"Ginger! What time is it?" 

"12:30" 

"Why is the day going so slow? Did time stop somewhere did my office become a wormhole?" 

"I don't know what you are talking about. What do you want?" 

"I need you to go to my home and get a nice suit, new shirt and like five ties. Sam will help me pick out which one is right. Oh I need a metro pass and a list of the best restaurant near any of the metro stations. I'll make the reservations myself." 

"Really, you're capable of doing such things?" 

"Yes I am." 

"Do you need me to do anything else, like buy you condoms?" Ginger meant it as a joke, but the last word nearly caused Josh a heart attack. 

"Gee do you think? Um I mean." Josh started to pace, "I just never thought it would go that far. I mean I've thought about it. I've lost many nights' sleep over it but really, tonight. Yes, you should get them. But I'll be thinking about that all night, I won't be able to concentrate on anything else. No, don't get them. Yeah I am sticking with "No." If anything goes that far I can haul ass to the 24 hour CVS down the street from my place. Yeah. Sure. Don't get them. Right? Good answer?" 

"You don't pay me enough for this crap" Ginger frowned and walked out. 

Around four, Donna looked down at her finger nails while she was in CJ office and sighed. 

"What's a matter?" CJ smiled. 

"My nails are all chipped and I don't think this suit looks very good on me, is all." 

CJ understand Donna situation completely, she nodded, "Why don't you go home for a little while, just be back by six." 

Donna lit up, "Really CJ?" 

"Sure, be back by six." 

The day ticked by painfully slowly for Josh, he was concerned about Toby's brother and overly excited for his date with Donna. He was changing his suit in the men's room waiting for Sam's opinion on ties. Sam was holding seven different ties. 

"The blue one." Sam suggested. 

"You think?" Josh questioned. 

"It's the one I'd pick." Sam retorted. 

"But the yellow one…" 

"It has ducks on it." 

"That's what I like about it." 

"Josh, wear the blue one." 

Josh conceded and started to tie the item in question. He was antsy and started to shift his weight around while dressing. He brushed his teeth twice and applied extra deodorant and just the right amount of cologne. 

"Do I look ok?" 

"Am I a woman?" Sam laughed. 

"Sam, I am serious." 

"I've never seen you this way." 

"It's Donna." He stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

"Yeah I've met her a few times." 

Josh smiled at him, "Well, then you know." 

Sam shifted uncomfortably, "Josh, are you in lo…" 

Josh jumped and glared at Sam, "don't say it! Nothing good can come from it." 

"Nothing good? I thought that was the idealist version of good." 

"In my life, nothing good has ever happened when I said it out loud. Don't say it." 

"But you do, don't you." 

Josh didn't answer, only fixed his hair and gave an approving nod. 

Donna was sitting at her desk looking at her freshly manicured fingers and wiggled her matching toes. She felt pretty, which was new for her, not sexy, not innocent, but pretty and she liked it. She heard a cough and turned around. Three agents stood behind her, Jackson, Jefferson and some other guy she had seen but never meet. 

"Ms. Moss this is Simon Donovan, he has a question to ask you," Jackson introduced. 

"Next week can we have snicker doodle cookies; the snicker is the finest of all the doodles." 

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled at them. 

Jackson pointed at her and a twirling motion with his finger. "Well, let's see." Donna stood and spun around, her light purple dress was form fitting but not to tight, it clung in all the right place, and flowed where it should. The three men sized her up. 

"Very nice," Simon smiled. 

"You look hot," Jefferson gave her two thumbs up. 

"I think you need a jacket. Cover you up or something." Jackson frowned. 

"A jacket, its 95 degrees," Donna rolled her eyes. 

"The hall could be chilly." 

"I'll live." 

Jefferson smiled, "I heard we are going to be working for the same lady soon. I got transferred to her detail a week ago." 

"Yeah Congratulations, you won't forget us as you climb your way to the top?" Simon smiled. 

Donna smirked, "you are really concerned about those cookies aren't you?" 

"It's the highlight of my week," He admitted. 

"I will still make you guys cookies relax. Who's going to the Rosslyn tonight?" Both Simon and Jackson raised their hands. 

"I am guarding the first lady tonight," Jefferson straightened his tie, "No remember, Ms, Moss, we are a full protection agency." He hand her a small square wrapper. 

Her eyes grew wide and she started to blush. Jefferson checked his watch announced he was going to be late and started to run down the hall. "Remember no glove no love!" He screamed back to Donna, across the bullpen, hallways and half the White House. All eyes turned to Donna who was now ten shades of crimson. 

"He's just a big dumb animal we just let out of his cage, no fears, take nothing he says seriously." Simon called out the staff. 

"You sure you don't want that jacket?" Jackson asked. Donna nodded. 

They watched the President's talk. Josh watched Sam give the President "the signal" that Toby's brother was fine. Donna watched the Presidents expression. Josh whispered in her ear who amazing she looked, she returned the complement. No one noticed, or if they did, no one said anything about the fact that Josh and Donna's pinkies' were locked together. .

The event was finally over and Josh could concentrate his attentions of Donna and their date, he milled around outside to say goodbye to the president. He had over heard Zoey talking to Gina, apparently Zoey and Charlie had been fighting and the male apologized. Donna ran back inside, because the President had forgotten his jacket. Josh couldn't help but think that everything about this night was perfect. 

Then he heard the gun shots. 


End file.
